


You Would Be My World

by positronic



Series: Ironhusbands Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Days, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Slice of Life, Stress Relief, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positronic/pseuds/positronic
Summary: Rhodey may have been the one to come home for leave, but Tony feels like home has come back to him.--Written for Ironhusbands Bingo square N3 - Free (Cuddling).
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Ironhusbands Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838683
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72
Collections: Ironhusbands Bingo 2020





	You Would Be My World

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2020 IronHusbands bingo (card 2009). Thanks so much to LadyJaye for the beta!
> 
> Honestly this could take place anywhere in canon so just shove it wherever you feel like. Post-AOU/pre-CW seems to fit best for me, but you could infer anything tbh.

The minute Tony stepped into the penthouse and the smell of warm food hit his nose, he instantly felt himself lose some of tension in his neck. 

His day had been terrible. First he’d been late to a meeting even though he had actually tried to be there on time (thank you very much, Pepper), no one ended up satisfied with the deal, and then he and Pepper had had to deal with an emergency stock issue at one of the plants creating the newest line of Starkphones. 

The only saving grace was that he and Rhodey had dedicated tonight to being a date night. Rhodey had been out of the country for the past month, and Tony had missed him dearly and was looking forward to spending quality time with him. As much as he could get, anyway. 

He knew he was definitely way too exhausted for some of the things they had both been hoping to do, but a good dinner and movie night followed by Rhodey-bear cuddles would make Tony right as rain, then they could spend all day tomorrow together. 

Tony slid his jacket off and threw it over the back of the couch, then rolled up his shirt sleeves as he walked over to the kitchen where Rhodey was cooking dinner. Rhodey was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, already settled in and likely unpacked for his leave, and Tony couldn’t stop himself from walking up to him and wrapping his arms around Rhodey’s waist, pressing his face into Rhodey’s neck. 

“Rough day?” Rhodey asked, and Tony could feel the rumble of his voice from where he was pressed up against Rhodey’s back. 

Tony nuzzled his face harder into Rhodey’s neck and Rhodey laughed softly, then reached back and ruffled Tony’s hair over his shoulder. Tony felt something in himself settle at being so close to Rhodey once again; Rhodey may have been the one who had returned home, but Tony felt like home had come back to him.

“I don’t wanna talk about it. Just wanna cuddle,” Tony grumbled out against Rhodey’s skin. “I missed you.”

Rhodey turned around in Tony grip and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek, still absentmindedly stirring the pot of pasta with one hand.

“Missed you too, Tones. Why don’t you go put on comfy clothes and we can eat on the couch tonight? We can have a quiet night and throw a raging party tomorrow,” Rhodey joked, even though they both knew that was an exaggeration.

Tony scoffed but pressed his lips to Rhodey’s softly before pulling away. 

“Fine, fine. Put extra parmesan on mine, please,” Tony said as he walked out of the kitchen and toward their bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Behind him, he heard Rhodey grumble to himself, and couldn’t help grinning at his put-upon annoyance. God, he had missed Rhodey.

Later, when the two of them had finally finished dinner and had moved their bowls to the coffee table to be taken care of later, Tony practically shoved Rhodey against the couch and climbed on top of him, crushing him against the cushions of the couch. 

Rhodey didn’t put up much of a fight and let Tony adjust them until he was lying on his back with Tony on top of him, his head on Rhodey’s chest. Tony knew he wasn’t that small of a guy, he and Rhodey were nearly the same size, but Rhodey didn’t seem to mind the weight, and brought his hand up to card through Tony’s hair. 

The TV was on, showing some random movie Rhodey had flipped to, but neither of them were paying attention to it. Tony could practically feel Rhodey’s gaze on him, but didn’t mind. He just let the feeling of Rhodey petting him wash over him and let his eyes flutter shut. Rhodey’s other hand was up underneath Tony’s shirt, fingers rubbing over the skin of his lower back softly.

“I missed this,” Tony mumbled against Rhodey’s chest, hand tightening where it was gripping Rhodey’s shirt. “I missed you.”

Rhodey leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Tony’s head. “I missed you too,” he said, voice muffled against Tony’s hair.

Tony could feel the rumble of the words in Rhodey’s chest, the steady beat of his heart in his ear, and settled even more on top of him. Their lives were so dangerous, constantly forcing them into life or death situations, that moments like this were rare; moments in which they could slow down, relish in each other’s presence, remind themselves that the other was still here. 

Breathing. 

Alive. 

Tony sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a shaky sigh, turning his face to press it harder into Rhodey’s chest. He smelled like airplane (commercial, ugh) and garlic from dinner, but underneath it all was a scent so purely  _ Rhodey _ that it settled Tony’s nerves just a bit, and he unconsciously relaxed his fingers from where they were grasping the fabric of Rhodey’s shirt. 

“You okay?” Rhodey asked, obviously catching Tony’s sudden mood change. He stilled the hand that was carding through Tony’s hair and tried to urge him to look up.

Tony sighed again and leaned up on his elbow so the two of them were at eye level, inches from each other. 

“I’m fine,” he said, smiling softly, then leaned forward to press a kiss to Rhodey’s mouth. “I love you.”

Rhodey’s lips curled into a smile under Tony’s and he returned it best he could with both of them smiling. 

“I love you too, idiot,” he said, and Tony couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of his chest. 

Tony pulled back and moved like he was going to lie back down on top of Rhodey, but a pat on his side stopped him, and he looked back to Rhodey, eyebrow raised. 

“You were about to fall asleep a minute ago. Let’s go to bed.”

“Fine, fine. You’re no fun, platypus,” Tony said, an overexaggerated pout on his face, but crawled off the couch and offered a hand to help Rhodey up, who just rolled his eyes fondly at Tony’s antics. 

“I can be plenty fun, but we’ll get to that in the morning,” Rhodey said and let Tony pull him up from the couch.

Tony laughed and started for the bedroom, practically feeling Rhodey’s gaze on him as he walked out. “I’m holding you to that, Rhodes.”

From behind him, Tony could barely make out the “it’s good to be home” Rhodey said to himself, and Tony couldn’t stop the huge smile from breaking out on his face.

Good to be home indeed.


End file.
